


Like a doll

by manjyothunDerp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Don't ask me why, Multi, and this is in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjyothunDerp/pseuds/manjyothunDerp
Summary: Questa storia ha come protagonista Sora, che in qualche modo si ritrova in un laboratorio dove lo scienziato Akaba Reiji conduce degli esperimenti illegalmente.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [♦ Like a doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307605) by tbhhczerwony. 



> Visto che so già che piega prenderà la storia, ho voluto postarla anche qua in caso andassi per robe molto esagerate che su EFP non penso vadano bene... credo. Ma spero comunque che anche qui ci siano italiani che la leggano! Spero vi piaccia ;;

La pioggia scendeva repentinamente, e nello stesso momento Yuzu strinse tra le sue mani l’ombrello color rosso papavero, sperando che quella pioggia non aumentasse fino a far venire giù un temporale. Per metà, il suo impermeabile rosa era bagnato dall’acqua piovana, purtroppo però, l’ombrello non era abbastanza grande e dovette rassegnarsi, quindi tirò un sospiro sconsolato. Era da un po’ che camminava senza meta alcuna, voleva solamente cercare un riparo adatto, che non fosse solo il suo ombrello – dato che, come detto in precedenza, non bastava a proteggerla dall’acqua.

Nel frattempo, pensava anche a tutte quelle notizie deprimenti che passavano ultimamente in quella triste e grigia città. Ripensò anche a Sora, un ragazzino dai lunghi capelli azzurri, un amico di Yuya, a detta sua. Sicuramente quel ragazzino era sparito insieme a tutti gli altri di cui notizie, non ce n’erano più da un bel pezzo. Scosse leggermente la testa, cercando di non pensarci.

Continuò invece il suo percorso, notando anche un ragazzo che era seduto per terra davanti a un muro. Il cartello che c’era davanti a lui purtroppo era sbiadito dalla pioggia, e ciò che c’era scritto quasi era illeggibile. Ma la ragazza dai capelli rosa capì solo da quel cartello e un piccolo contenitore cilindrico con pochi spiccioli dentro che quel ragazzo aveva bisogno d’aiuto. Cercò nella tasca destra del suo impermeabile delle monete, queste qualche volta cadevano dal portafoglio, quindi sperava di trovarne; non appena ne trovò qualcuna, le mise dentro al contenitore cilindrico del ragazzo, che le sorrise, ringraziandola.

Lei ricambiò il sorriso, salutandolo con la mano e andandosene subito dopo. Almeno, una buona azione in quel giorno più grigio di altri, l’aveva compiuta. Quando passò vicino a un’edicola, un venditore le passò un giornale, che lei, durante il percorso, si mise a leggere – in realtà, si mise a leggere solamente la prima pagina, dato che con l’altra mano teneva l’ombrello e per ovvi motivi non poteva girare le pagine.

In prima pagina, c’era scritto a caratteri grandi “Altri ragazzi scomparsi: dai 10 ai 15 anni i ragazzi scompaiono misteriosamente”. A Yuzu salì nuovamente la tristezza, continuando a leggere l’articolo. Nello stesso momento sentì il suo cellulare squillare. Piegò – in un modo abbastanza bizzarro – il giornale e lo mise dentro la tasca sinistra dell’impermeabile, prendendo invece dalla tasca destra il telefonino.

La schermata rivelò il mittente della chiamata: Yuya. Lei aprì la chiamata, mentre riprese il percorso, camminando.

«Ciao, Yuya» salutò, accennando un sorriso effimero – durò minimo cinque secondi. Si sentì sollevata solo a sentire la sua voce. Sperava solamente che almeno lui avesse buone notizie.

«Va tutto bene?» domandò lui. La ragazza non si aspettò da lui una domanda del genere. «Ultimamente sei molto più giù di morale di altre volte» le disse ancora, quando lei si decise di non rispondere alla domanda.

La ragazza dai capelli rosa, successivamente, tirò un sospiro malinconico, «Altri ragazzini scomparsi» rispose, «Secondo te… prenderanno anche noi?».

Dall’altra parte del telefono Yuya scosse leggermente la testa, «Non lo devi dire neanche per scherzo».

«Yuya, siamo in serio pericolo, _tutti quanti_ ».

«A meno che non ci mettiamo a parlare con qualche individuo sospetto, nessuno ci troverà e prenderà».

Yuzu aveva i suoi dubbi, ma voleva fidarsi dello sconfinato ottimismo del suo _quasi_ amico. _Beh_ , quel “ _quasi_ ” stava a indicare che i due provavano sentimenti l’uno per l’altro, ma li dimostravano solo in situazioni più _drammatiche_ , un po’ come quella.

Ripensando ai ragazzi scomparsi, si ricordò anche del fatto che non vedeva da un sacco di tempo Sora: un ragazzino che voleva tanto conoscere Yuya, farci amicizia e perché no, anche uscire insieme qualche volta. Questo ragazzino dai capelli turchesi conosceva già Yuzu, e cercava di convincerla in tutti i modi a dichiararsi al ragazzo dai capelli rossi e verdi.

«Lo sai, non vedo nemmeno Sora da un bel po’…» ricominciò la ragazza, «Ho tanta paura, e se fosse stato preso anche lui?».

Sakaki rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi sospirò, «Se non lo vedi da molto…» si interruppe, «No, aspetta, magari è solo in viaggio con la famiglia, no? Conosci i suoi genitori?».

Yuzu ci pensò, «Conosco solo sua madre… forse posso andare da lei». Dopo qualche secondo la chiamata si chiuse, e finalmente Hiragi aveva una meta dopo quella lunga camminata.

 

« _È scomparso_ …»

 

Qualche giorno prima dell’accaduto, Sora era in casa sua e si stava preparando per uscire. Era già da un po’ di tempo che giravano le notizie sui ragazzi scomparsi, ma stranamente, al ragazzino non importava – anzi, in realtà pensava che non fossero vere, che utilizzavano queste notizie solamente per spaventare i ragazzi della sua età – o anche più grandi – che facevano i ribelli di fronte alle richieste dei genitori o degli adulti in generale.

“A quest’ora, sarebbe già scomparsa mezza città” pensava.

Dopo essersi preparato, uscì di casa correndo – a dimostrazione del fatto che era in ritardo: solitamente era lui il ritardatario del gruppo di suoi amici. Quando era ai primi anni delle elementari, per uscire con gli amichetti era sempre l’ultimo ad arrivare.

La cosa strana era che, in quel periodo, gli unici amici che riusciva a vedere più spesso erano Yuzu e Yuya – con quest’ultimo però non si conosceva ancora molto bene, come detto in precedenza – e Sora era rimasto il più piccolo del gruppo.

I tre si incontrarono in un parco e giocarono insieme nelle giostre, rimpiangendo un po’ i tempi delle loro infanzie; anche se i due non conoscevano Sora, i tre giocavano nello stesso parco e non se ne rendevano conto – anche perché, ci andavano anche prima della sua nascita.

Quello era un giorno come tutti gli altri, erano felici e spensierati, nulla poteva intristire quei ragazzi.

Solo che, quel ricordo fece intristire Yuzu.

Perché sebbene fosse un bel ricordo, sapeva bene che Sora non sarebbe tornato.

Non sarebbero tornati nemmeno quei tempi felici passati con lui e con Yuya.

 

« _Io credevo che quelle notizie fossero false…_ »

 

Non era più il ragazzino gioioso che tutti conoscevano.

In quel momento si trovava dentro un camion, con altri tre ragazzini. I capelli turchesi erano sciolti, aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era privo di sensi. La sua maglietta era leggermente strappata in varie parti e aveva delle ferite – che alla fin fine non erano profonde, ma erano ben visibili.

Nonostante fosse privo di sensi, riusciva a “sognare” qualcosa. Naturalmente non era un sogno tutto rose e fiori. Traumatizzato dall’esperienza di essere portato via durante la passeggiata al parco, stava sognando i tanti modi in cui poteva essere ucciso o torturato.

 

« _Non voglio morire…_ »


	2. I - Lati positivi

Sora era disteso su una brandina abbastanza mal andata, quasi arrugginita. Come quando era all’interno del camion, aveva i capelli sciolti, ma indossava dei pantaloni e una maglietta di due taglie più grandi della sua naturale. Era ancora privo di sensi, ma si sentiva comunque il respiro soffocare. Quel posto era la reliquia di una pigione: uno scienziato aveva trasformato l’ufficio delle guardie in un laboratorio, nelle celle ci teneva delle cavie, tutte quante numerate; queste cavie erano principalmente dei ragazzi dai dieci ai quindici anni.

E a proposito di quest’ultima fascia d’età, il compagno di cella di Sora era proprio un ragazzo di quindici anni, dalla capigliatura abbastanza bizzarra: dei ciuffi che ricordavano quasi la forma di un coniglio, di colore viola; sotto il viola c’erano anche alcune ciocche di colore rosa. Questo ragazzo aveva varie cuciture sul corpo, ferite profonde, alcune chiuse dalle cicatrici e altre ancora dovevano rimarginarsi. Si vedeva dallo sguardo che non ce la faceva più a stare chiuso in quella cella, ad assistere ad altre vittime e quant’altro.  
Stava guardando Sora che, nel frattempo, stava ancora coricato nella brandina privo di sensi. Entrò una folata d’aria fredda e dato che le finestre non avevano né portiere né tende – in realtà, più che finestre erano dei miseri _buchi_ con sbarre – decise di svegliarlo.  
«Ehi» gli disse, avvicinandosi e sedendosi nella brandina a fianco a lui, scuotendolo leggermente, «Ti conviene svegliarti, se non vuoi morire di freddo».  
Ma il ragazzino non si svegliò, non si accorse minimamente delle parole del ragazzo, non le sentiva proprio. Sospirò, tappandogli il naso con le dita della mano sinistra. Sora, non riuscendo totalmente a respirare, si svegliò di soprassalto e con le lacrime agli occhi, nello stesso momento il ragazzo gli tolse le dita dalle narici.  
«Ben svegliato» gli disse, ridacchiando.  
Shiunin si accorse di essere in un posto completamente diverso, più freddo dell’interno del camion. Si guardò in giro e notò di essere dentro una cella e, davanti e a fianco alla sua ce n’erano tante altre. Ma la cosa che lo fece indispettire non era tanto il posto in cui si trovava in quel momento, ma il modo in cui il suo compagno di cella lo aveva svegliato. Si voltò verso di lui e assottigliò gli occhi, «E tu chi sei? Perché mi hai svegliato in questo modo barbaro?».  
Quello si trattenne da dargli una sonora risata come risposta, «Scusa, amico, ma non potevo fare altro, dato che eri svenuto. Comunque sia, il mio nome è Yuri.» e accennò un sorriso, «E tu, sei…?».  
«Shiunin. Sora Shiunin» gli rispose, «Ma ora… m-mi spieghi che posto è questo?» qualche secondo dopo aver fatto la domanda, notò le cuciture e le cicatrici nel corpo di Yuri, «E che cosa ti sei fatto...?».  
«Io?» chiese il viola, guardandosi le varie ferite. Il sorriso si cancellò dal suo volto, «Queste non me le sono fatte da solo. Anzi, magari me le fossi fatto…» sospirò, «Tu non lo sai, sei appena arrivato: in questo posto c’è uno scienziato di nome Akaba Reiji che conduce degli esperimenti su noi esseri umani, ma non so perché la preda siamo proprio noi giovani».  
Sora non riusciva a capire, «Aspetta, pensavo che vi rapissero solamente, perché sei pieno di ferite?» domandò quindi di nuovo, confuso.  
«Lasciami spiegare» Yuri si voltò verso di lui, «Come ho già detto, questo scienziato conduce degli esperimenti su di noi e non so perché siamo proprio noi giovani la preda. Questo Akaba Reiji vuole provare a fare degli ibridi tra esseri umani e animali. Ci ha provato e ci sta ancora provando e, gli esperimenti falliti vengono scartati. Con “scartati” intendo ovviamente “ _uccisi_ ”.» fece una pausa, guardando ancora le sue ferite, «Con me fortunatamente non ha ancora fatto nulla, ma non è escluso che un giorno mi prenda e mi inserisca qualche parte del corpo di un animale».  
Il ragazzino dai capelli turchesi spalancò leggermente gli occhi al suo racconto, «In pratica lui uccide gli animali per dare a noi delle sembianze… di ibridi?».  
Yuri annuì, «Esatto. Spero davvero che tu non possa provare la nostra stessa sensazione… ma ormai è inutile sperare, è toccato a tutti, e toccherà anche a te, prima o poi» sospirò di nuovo, «E poi… qui se non c’è almeno un po’ di vento che passa da quei buchi non c’è aria.» si guardò ancora le ferite, «Nonostante tutto però, sono curioso di sapere in cosa mi trasformerà».  
Sora inarcò un sopracciglio, rimanendo leggermente scosso dalle sue parole. Come faceva a stare così tranquillo dopo tutto quello che stava subendo là dentro? Anche se in effetti, pensò, forse era proprio perché Yuri ci stava da più tempo che riusciva a sopportare tutto, o almeno, _quasi_ tutto. Dopo la spiegazione e la brevissima chiacchierata, i due rimasero in silenzio. Shiunin rimase solo poco dopo imbarazzato alla vista di quel ragazzo – tra l’altro più grande di lui – nel suo stesso letto, seduto a fianco a lui. Ma si sapeva, in prigione poteva succedere di tutto, anche se si era cavie di uno scienziato pazzo come quell’Akaba Reiji.  
«Di’ un po’» riprese la parola il turchese, «Ma oltre a quel scienziato, c’è qualche dipendente?» chiese, iniziando  a incuriosirsi sulla faccenda. Visto che doveva stare lì per un po’, voleva sapere almeno un minimo di ciò che stava là dentro.  
Yuri incrociò le braccia al petto, voltandosi verso l’esterno della loro cella, «L’unico dipendente che ha è suo fratello minore, si chiama Reira e ha undici anni» dopo la risposta si voltò verso il ragazzino, «Giusto per curiosità, tu quanti anni hai?».  
Sora non riuscì a rispondere subito, esitò leggermente a quella domanda, «Ho u-undici anni» balbettò, un po’ titubante, stringendo tra le mani il lenzuolo del letto, «E tu, invece?».  
Il viola ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi e guardando in basso, giocherellando con i suoi pantaloncini leggermente strappati, «Ho quindici anni».  
   
Di notte fonda, un uomo stava lavorando al computer. Nello schermo c’erano vari numeri e codici, anche calcoli e formule. Dopo aver consultato la lavagna davanti alla scrivania, dove c’erano segnati i nomi e i cognomi dei ragazzini e ragazzi imprigionati, andò nella lista digitale al computer. Non aveva segnato l’ultimo arrivato: _Shiunin Sora_.  
Non lo conosceva, tantomeno di vista. Sapeva solamente che lui era adatto per il suo programma “ _FISH_ ” segnato a caratteri cubitali proprio in quella lavagna bianca con scritte di colori blu, nero, rosso e verde. Dopo averlo visto solo una volta, si ricordò già bene com’era fatto. Ma il resto dei dati lo cercò nella scheda scolastica.  
“ _Data di nascita: 24 maggio 2168_ ”  
Quel giorno era il due dicembre del 2180, quel ragazzino non aveva neanche compiuto dodici anni e frequentava già la prima media. Chissà, forse la madre l’aveva voluto mandare volontariamente un anno prima. Ricordandosi l’aspetto fisico del ragazzino, cercò di riprodurre il suo corpo nudo e i suoi lunghi capelli. Gli rimosse le gambe, disegnando invece una coda di pesce. Non sapeva che pesce pescare, voleva solo fare un bozzetto in quel momento, giusto per avere l’idea già in testa.  
Per analizzarlo meglio, decise di uscire dal suo personale ufficio e andare a vedere personalmente la suddetta cavia alla sua cella, tramite le sbarre alte che c’erano nella porta di ferro. Il ragazzino dai lunghi capelli lisci e turchesi dormiva, abbastanza tremolante, dato che c’erano forti spifferi freddi che entravano sia dal grande buco che non meriterebbe di essere chiamato “finestra” e le sbarre da cui lo scienziato stava guardando all’interno della cella.  
In effetti, quell’aspetto da ipotetico tritone non ci stava poi così male nel nuovo arrivato, pensava lo scienziato. Ghignò tra sé e sé, ritornando verso il suo ufficio.  
   
Solo la mattina dopo Sora si rese conto di esser stato osservato nella notte. Si ricordò vagamente lo strano sogno che aveva fatto: nel sogno, si trovava in camera sua e, da lontano, un’ombra alta e con degli occhiali dalle lenti molto luminose lo osservavano. Riusciva a vedere anche il sorriso malefico dipinto nel volto dell’ombra oscura che lo osservava.  
Ricordandosi quell’ _incubo_ – perché sì, in effetti non era nemmeno considerabile un _sogno_ vero e proprio – rimase a fissare il muro, stringendo tra le mani il lenzuolo con il quale si copriva le gambe, completamente inespressivo. Yuri, che si svegliò qualche secondo dopo di lui, lo guardò con espressione perplessa, si alzò dal suo letto e si avvicinò al ragazzino, passandogli una mano davanti agli occhi e schioccando le dita.  
Si ricordò dopo tanti tentativi come lo aveva svegliato la sera prima quando era appena arrivato, così ci riprovò: gli tappò il naso con le dita e il ragazzino, finalmente, riuscì a voltarsi verso di lui e a guardarlo male, proprio come il giorno prima.  
«Lo sapevo, è proprio l’unico modo per svegliarti persino quando non stai dormendo» ridacchiò, «Comunque, buongiorno».  
Anche se era già passato un giorno, era come se ci stesse facendo l’abitudine a stare in stanza con lui. Forse si stava affezionando troppo in fretta— ma no, non poteva essere. Scosse leggermente la testa e ricambiò il buongiorno al ragazzo, rimanendo con la stessa aria pensierosa di poco prima.  
«Ieri notte… qualcuno ci osservava, è così?» domandò improvvisamente il turchese, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Yuri annuì, «In realtà penso che Akaba stesse osservando solo te» scrollò le spalle, «Fa così con tutti i nuovi arrivati: deve vedere con quale aspetto stai meglio, sicuramente sta già scegliendo in che animale tramutarti».  
Sora si voltò verso di lui sgranando leggermente gli occhi, spaventato, «N-non… non voglio essere tramutato in un animale…!».  
«Lui non ascolta il nostro volere.» il ragazzo sospirò, «Forse c’è bisogno che ti spieghi meglio come funziona questo posto» e iniziò a spiegare: «Quando vieni portato qui, vieni privato di ogni cosa che tu vuoi. Per esempio: quando vieni rapito hai un cellulare o un videogioco in tasca? Beh, lui te li sequestra, lasciandoli sopra la sua scrivania. Ti spoglia totalmente e, dopo averti controllato, ti mette dei vestiti vecchi che lui non usa più, oppure dei vestiti che non usa suo fratello. Ti assegna un numero, te lo scrive in rosso in una parte del corpo e ti inserisce in una cella insieme a qualcun altro: ad esempio, tu adesso sei qui con me. Dopo tutto questo, lui comincia a farti delle analisi, vuole vedere il tuo nome di battesimo, la tua data di nascita, il gruppo sanguigno e quant’altro, e infine ti assegna un animale» fece una pausa, ricordandosi di qualcos’altro, «E non è tutto. Ci dà tre pasti al giorno, ma sono molto limitati, per questo motivo è come se stessimo tutti facendo una dieta rigida. Hai presente quelle ragazze che dicono di non voler mangiare per giorni solo per dimagrire?» Sora annuì, «Ecco, lui fa lo stesso per noi. Le docce invece sono ghiacciate e piene di acqua ossigenata» Yuri si mise a ridere, «Mi chiedo a cosa serva, visto che continua a farci subire le pene dell’Inferno con i suoi tagli e le sue prove».  
Il turchese rimase abbastanza angosciato dalle parole del ragazzo più grande, non pensava che esistesse una mente così malvagia, spietata e insana come quella di Akaba Reiji. Ma si ricordò di una cosa a lui abbastanza importante: da che parte del suo corpo era segnato il numero? Si alzò per un momento la maglietta, provando a vedere se era nel petto, o si alzò le maniche, provando a vedere se era in una delle braccia.  
«Cos’è, sei curioso di sapere il tuo numero?» ridacchiò Yuri, mentre lo vedeva dimenarsi a cercarlo.  
«Sì, mi aiuti?».  
Era tutto molto imbarazzante, o almeno, lo era per Sora. Yuri non gli alzò la maglietta come fece il ragazzino prima, ma gliela sfilò direttamente e guardò attentamente in tutta la parte del torace, della schiena – spostandogli naturalmente la lunga chioma di capelli che scendeva – e le braccia, ma niente numero. Allora gli sfilò i pantaloni e, il numero assegnato era scritto nel ginocchio destro.  
«Centododici…» mormorò tra sé e sé.  
In quello stesso momento si sentì un urlo agghiacciante, quasi disumano. Yuri socchiuse gli occhi, pensando che lo scienziato stava già cominciando di prima mattina a fare qualche esperimento. Sperava solamente che quel giorno non toccasse né a lui né al compagno. Sora invece, cercando di non tremare dalla paura, indossò nuovamente la maglietta e i pantaloni.  
«Y-yuri… ho paura…» ammise poco dopo, stringendogli le mani. Yuri, vedendo la situazione, sciolse la stretta delle mani e lo abbracciò, cercando di rassicurarlo. Il ragazzino si lasciò prendere tra le sue braccia, e affondò il volto al suo petto. Era più piccolo, perciò andava consolato molto più di quanto ne avesse bisogno lui stesso. Perché in fondo, _anche lui aveva paura_.  
In realtà, fin dal primo istante che era stato portato lì ne aveva. Aveva sempre avuto paura di quel posto, dello scienziato e finì anche di aver paura di tutto ciò a lui sconosciuto. Le uniche persone di cui si poteva fidare erano i prigionieri tenuti lì, e insieme a loro anche di Sora; _povero lui_ , pensava, ma non era solo, ce n’erano altri della sua età. Lui invece era l’unico quindicenne rimasto. Non c’era alcun coetaneo, tutti i quattordicenni e i quindicenni erano già stati uccisi, o come avrebbe detto Akaba Reiji, solamente _scartati_.  
«Sora, noi usciremo da qui» si lasciò uscire dalle proprie labbra, senza neanche pensarci. Da quanto tempo lo voleva dire, _da quanto_ , e solo in quel momento riuscì a dirlo.  
Sora alzò lo sguardo, era un po’ spaventato da ciò che aveva detto il ragazzo. Scappare, in quel momento? Certo, in effetti era il momento migliore perché lo scienziato era impegnato su altro, ma se il fratello Reira li avesse scoperti, cosa sarebbe accaduto?  
Yuri conosceva bene sé stesso, agiva senza saperne le conseguenze. Sorrise e accarezzò lievemente i capelli turchesi del ragazzino, «Tu non preoccuparti. Ho un piano» mormorò.  
   
Yuya guardò il suo cellulare, più precisamente il registro chiamate. In effetti, era da due giorni che Sora non lo stava chiamando. Ed era molto strano, dato che di solito lo chiamava molto frequentemente. Iniziò anche lui a preoccuparsi, come Yuzu.  
In effetti, l’ultima chiamata la ebbe con quest’ultima: gli raccontò che la madre di Sora aveva detto che non vedeva il figlio da molto, che non era tornato a casa e che non rispondeva alle chiamate. Cominciò a pensarla come Yuzu, che forse lo avevano preso.  
« _Yuya, siamo in serio pericolo, **tutti quanti**_ »  
Gli risuonò in testa la voce della ragazza. Si alzò dal divano e corse fuori casa, dirigendosi poco lontano da lì, dove viveva Yuzu, appunto. Era arrivato correndo, perciò ansimava dalla stanchezza. Non appena Hiragi aprì la porta, Sakaki le sorrise.  
«Sono contento di vederti»  
Lei arrossì appena e gli sorrise, «T-ti serve qualcosa?» domandò, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo.  
«No, sono solo venuto qui per vederti».  
Era un po’ strano sentirlo parlare così. Yuzu ridacchiò, mentre le sue guance divennero più rosse, «Sono contenta anch’io, allora».  
   
Alle tre del mattino, il piano architettato da Yuri iniziò. Chiamò Reira da lontano, e quello si avvicinò. Non parlò molto animatamente con lui, dato che non c’era molto da dire, anzi, in realtà c’era molta fretta. Reira acconsentì il piano di fuga dei due, ma in cambio voleva andarci anche lui insieme a loro; naturalmente non c’era altro da fare che accettare.  
Il ragazzino controllò che il fratello fosse impegnato il più possibile. In effetti lo era, dato che stava ancora controllando i dati dei prigionieri attuali. Con cautela, prese le chiavi delle celle dalla tasca del camice appeso al muro e uscì dall’ufficio, dirigendosi verso la cella di Sora e Yuri.  
Cercò velocemente la chiave della cella e, trovandola, aprì la porta di metallo. Successivamente i tre uscirono dall’edificio e, Sora lo guardò un’ultima volta mentre correva. Sembrava quasi un edificio abbandonato, ma purtroppo non lo era.  
Si fermarono in un parco poco lontano da lì e si sedettero sul marciapiede, ansimanti per la corsa fatta.  
«Ora voglio sapere perché anche tu sei venuto con noi» disse Yuri, «Insomma, so che è malvagio, ma è tuo fratello, potevi almeno parlargli e dirgli qualcosa a caso prima di andartene».  
Reira assottigliò leggermente gli occhi, «Lui mi conosce bene» mormorò, «Se avessi detto qualcosa, l’avrebbe capito subito» e sospirò, «Volevo far uscire anche altri ragazzi, ma non ho fatto in tempo a dire nulla, mi hai parlato di questo troppo tardi, e ora dobbiamo stare svegli per tutto il resto della notte perché siamo ancora troppo vicini a quella prigione, se ci trovassero saremmo tutti e tre spacciati».  
Sora aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi, ma riuscì comunque a tirare su un sorriso, «Guardate il lato positivo» disse, «Vedremo l’alba insieme».  
Yuri e Reira lo guardarono inizialmente straniti, ma poi il primo ricambiò il sorriso. Sì, gliel’aveva insegnato Yuya a diffondere il sorriso anche quando c’era una situazione molto critica. “Se ti senti giù, tu sorridi lo stesso e vedi il lato positivo delle cose” gli risuonò in testa.  
   
Verso le dieci del mattino Yuzu stava facendo il tragitto per tornare a casa con in mano delle buste della spesa. Aveva ancora quell’aria cupa e preoccupata, ma cercava di pensare al fatto che, forse anche Yuya provava gli stessi sentimenti per lei. Altrimenti, perché le avrebbe detto “volevo solo vederti”?  
Certo, capì anche per il fatto che era preoccupato, ma in fondo, ci poteva essere anche un altro motivo in più oltre la preoccupazione. E Yuya sapeva che se diceva qualcosa per consolarla, lei s’imbarazzava come niente. _Ma a lui piaceva così_.  
Si sentì picchiettare leggermente la schiena da qualcuno, e i suoi pensieri svanirono all’istante. Davanti a sé, subito dopo, si mostrò proprio Sora, con ancora quel suo aspetto con capelli sciolti e vestiti larghi dalla prigione.  
A lei scese una lacrima solitaria, lasciò cadere le buste della spesa a terra e abbracciò il ragazzino, cominciando a piangere. Aveva ragione Yuya, Sora sarebbe tornato di sicuro, in un batter d’occhio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà! Eccomi di ritorno con un nuovo capitolo.  
> Chi avrà letto lo scritto originale saprà che ho modificato un po' di cose da come le avevo scritte un po' di tempo fa (anzi, quell'ultimo capitolo farà tre anni il 19 agosto! Caspita!) ebbene, ho voluto modificare il fatto che c'erano presenti alla fuga anche i piccoli Tatsuya, Ayu e Futoshi: per il semplice motivo che mi sembrava abbastanza inverosimile far fuggire tante persone, conoscendo Yuri in questa storia, forse avrebbe voluto salvare anche altre persone, ma non vorrei fare spoiler su altro che ho in mente di scrivere. Invece in quanto a Yuya e Yuzu, non ce li sto mettendo così a caso, anche loro avranno un ruolo importante nella storia, ma non vi dico quale, perché son sicuro che potrebbe essere abbastanza intuibile, detto così. (?)  
> Ho voluto inserire la stessa timeline di ARC-V, per questo motivo Sora è nato nel 2168 e l'anno attuale della storia è il 2180. Perché se fosse stato il 2015, sarebbe stata la stessa timeline quasi post-GX e in teoria i personaggi non sono ancora nati. E qui tutti i personaggi passati (ovvero delle serie passate, come DM, GX o 5D's (ZEXAL potrebbe essere una piccola eccezione) apparsi in ARC-V sono morti, quindi magari inserirò qualche personaggio loro parente. (perché comunque non è l'universo di ARC-V, ricordo, ma un AU).  
> Quindi, ditemi un po', cosa ne pensate di questo cambio di idee? Le ho strutturate così in modo tale anche da dare una conclusione diversa da come la volevo dare tre anni fa (che sinceramente, non mi era piaciuta, in quanto non aveva affatto senso) e spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!


	3. II

Aveva ragione Yuya, Sora sarebbe tornato di sicuro, in un batter d’occhio.

In realtà non fu proprio “in un batter d’occhio”, dato che non lo vedeva da due giorni, ma era stato comunque molto veloce e non pensava di rivederlo così presto. Poco dopo sciolse l’abbraccio e lo guardò meglio, vedendo che in lui c’era qualcosa di diverso. Non erano solo quei vestiti vecchi e i capelli sciolti, ma lo vedeva un po’ tremolante. Si voltò verso gli amici che lo avevano accompagnato e, Yuri era quello conciato peggio di tutti: notò le cicatrici e le ferite, compresi quasi gli stessi vestiti che indossava Sora. Reira invece era di sicuro quello messo meglio, dato che indossava vestiti freschi di lavanderia e non aveva alcuna ferita – certo, perché secondo Reira stesso le ferite le aveva al cuore, che piano piano, si sarebbe spezzato grazie alla crudeltà del fratello maggiore.

Yuzu non sapeva più cosa pensare. Non riusciva a capire in che posto fossero finiti per essere ridotti così male, ma soprattutto, perché il ragazzino con il cappellino in testa era messo meglio degli altri due? Preferì però parlarne direttamente con loro; decise così di portarli a casa con sé, i genitori erano via per lavoro, quindi poteva tranquillamente invitarli – ma chissà cos’avrebbero pensato se ci fossero stati, dato che lei era l’unica femmina tra tre maschi.

La ragazza offrì loro qualcosa da mangiare: erano dei dolcetti preparati da Yuzu stessa, con panna e fragole. I tre mangiarono i dolci con gusto, soprattutto Sora, che conosceva bene le doti culinarie dell’amica e continuava a pensare che avrebbe potuto fare la cuoca, con quella sua abilità.

«Dove siete stati?» cominciò a domandare Hiragi, che continuava ad osservarli con aria perplessa, «E perché siete ridotti in questo stato?».

Visto che Sora non riusciva a spiegare a parole sue, era meglio far parlare Reira e Yuri, che ne sapevano molto di più rispetto a lui – _soprattutto Reira_.

 

«Qui l’agente Phoenix»

Edward Phoenix, pronipote di Edo Phoenix, era un agente di polizia che si occupava dei casi più pericolosi. Non perché fosse arruolato per casi del genere, ma perché lui amava mettersi in pericolo. A parere di quelli che lo conoscevano non solo di vista, ma anche di carattere, era praticamente uguale al bisnonno.

L’unica differenza era che Edward portava sempre i capelli legati in un codino, cosa che Edo non faceva: il bisnonno adorava sentirsi i capelli sul collo – tranne quando arrivava l’estate, lì sì che era costretto a legarli. Dai colleghi era soprannominato Edo, anche per il fatto che poteva tranquillamente essere il diminutivo del suo nome. La collega che lo accompagnava sempre era la pronipote di Asuka Tenjoin e Ryo Marufuji: Ryuko. Questa ragazza era in tutto e per tutto uguale ad Asuka, invece; tranne per il fatto che aveva i capelli blu come Ryo.

Non appena la chiamata finì, Edward poggiò il telefono sulla scrivania e si voltò verso Ryuko, che lo guardava con aria perplessa.

«Qualche problema?» domandò, alternando inizialmente lo sguardo tra il telefono e il collega, che sospirò.

«Mi è stato appena segnalato che sono scomparsi altri ragazzini» e si poggiò sullo schienale della sedia, incurvandola leggermente, «Questa situazione sta sfuggendo di mano, e noi non abbiamo ancora trovato i rapitori».

Marufuji abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, successivamente si sedette su una delle due sedie che c’erano davanti alla scrivania. «Perché non ci mettiamo a cercarli in lungo e in largo, invece di fare appostamenti su appostamenti sempre nella stessa città?» propose subito dopo, riflettendoci su.

«Potrebbe funzionare» Phoenix avvicinò la sedia alla scrivania, «Il problema è che non abbiamo fonti necessarie per cercare il posto in cui vengono portati i ragazzini, dovremmo chiedere a qualcuno che ne sa già qualcosa, magari qualcuno che ha visto i rapitori, o qualcuno che è fuggito».

Ryuko scosse leggermente la testa in cenno di dissenso, «Mi sembra impossibile che qualcuno sia fuggito. A meno che non siano stati presi da un attacco di pazzia come farebbero gli adulti messi in carcere qui da noi» scrollò le spalle, «Ti ricordo che sono ragazzini e avrebbero paura a fuggire».

Edward sospirò, «Hai ragione» si mise una mano sotto al mento, riflettendo, «Allora sarebbe meglio chiedere in città se hanno visto i rapitori».

La collega annuì, «Sì, è l’unica soluzione» e pensò un momento, «Però forse è meglio non andare in divisa».

Il giovane rimase perplesso dalle sue parole, e la guardò perplesso, «Che vuoi dire?».

«I distintivi li lasciamo in tasca» lei scrollò le spalle, «è così difficile da capire?».

Phoenix ridacchiò, «L’ho capito, però non mi sembra tanto sicuro andare senza la divisa».

Marufuji inarcò un sopracciglio e si mise a ridere, «Non dirmi che hai paura ad andare in giro in incognito, lo fai normalmente, non capisco cosa ti metta paura».

Edward si mise a riflettere. Effettivamente fuori dal lavoro, senza la divisa era come se andasse in giro in incognito. Ma per lui forse era meglio anche mettersi una parrucca, o una maschera, nelle missioni. La collega già ce lo vedeva a pensare a _simili stupidaggini_. Erano agenti in gamba, non potevano di certo pensare a queste cose, a meno che non volessero fare un cosplay.

Di certo non era quello il momento adatto per travestirsi, li avrebbero licenziati in meno di un secondo. Erano già diventati i due agenti più strani di tutta la caserma, si erano anche inventati un motto: “Edward Phoenix e Ryuko Marufuji, i vostri agenti e detective di fiducia!”. _Che ridicoli_ , pensavano i loro colleghi.

Il silenzio tra i due si ruppe. Edward sospirò e mormorò titubante «Ci pensiamo dopo, eh?».

 

Il soggiorno a casa di Yuzu stava procedendo bene. La ragazza volle invitarli per quella notte, in modo tale da non farsi scoprire da nessuno. Prestò loro alcuni vestiti del padre, che ovviamente a Sora e Reira stavano larghi. Yuzu si ricordò quindi di alcuni vestiti che i genitori usavano quando erano più giovani.

La madre all’epoca non era propriamente femminile, quindi le venne in mente il suo vestiario quasi subito. Yuri era già vestito con una semplice camicia a quadri rossa e dei jeans, mentre invece gli altri due ragazzini stavano decidendo. Il ragazzo dai capelli rosa e viola si mise a guardarli e ridacchiare. Sembravano quasi due ragazze indecise su cosa mettersi per un ballo di gala, al contrario lui aveva preso le prime cose che aveva visto.

Anche Yuzu si mise a ridere con lui, e si sentiva stranamente più felice. Forse perché, dopo tanto tempo, era circondato da persone che lo accettavano, che potevano essere sue amiche. Doveva ammettere una cosa, però: Yuzu era dannatamente carina; se lo diceva in modo scherzoso, ma sperava vivamente che non fosse già occupata.

E infatti, proprio mezz’ora dopo, arrivò Yuya. Quest’ultimo era felicissimo di rivedere Sora, così, istintivamente, lo abbracciò. Poi diede un’occhiata perplessa a Yuri e Reira, e con il primo non si sentiva in dovere di dargli così tanta fiducia, soprattutto per il fatto che era l’unico più grande in quella casa, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto fare con Yuzu.

Shiunin si mise a ridacchiare, era proprio quello il momento che aveva previsto: Sakaki che diventava geloso di qualcuno. Però, pensandoci velocemente, anche lui si sentiva un po’ in quella stessa situazione, ma con Yuri, e non riusciva nemmeno a capire il perché. Scosse la testa e cercò di non pensarci, era assurdo.

Spiegarono la tragica situazione anche al ragazzo appena arrivato, dato che anche lui doveva essere effettivamente informato su quel laboratorio. Chi spiegò quasi tutto fu Yuri, dato che Yuya aveva dapprima notato le grosse cicatrici.

Inizialmente Yuri, capendo che Yuya poteva essere un potenziale rivale in amore, non voleva fidarsi di lui. Ma osservandolo, sarebbe stata sicuramente la persona più adatta a proteggere “ _la fragile_ ” Yuzu, che era da sola in casa perché i genitori erano appunto in viaggio per lavoro. Sorrise al pensiero, in fondo non erano poi così male come coppia.

«Quindi… ora che cosa farete?» domandò la ragazza, sistemando il colletto della camicia bianca che aveva indosso Sora.

«Finché non troveremo un posto dove stare, dovremo rifugiarci da qualche parte» rispose Yuri, «Io e Reira non abbiamo una casa».

Sora, sentendo le ultime parole del ragazzo, sorrise, «Potete venire a casa mia» propose, «Mia mamma è sempre disponibile ad aiutare qualcuno in difficoltà, e il mio papà cucina dei manicaretti deliziosi!».

«Confermo» dissero in coro Yuya e Yuzu, ridacchiando.

Yuri invece non era convinto di voler accettare. Stava già pensando a cosa potessero dire i genitori di Sora su di lui e Reira. Ma pensava soprattutto a sé stesso, dato che, al contrario del ragazzino ad accompagnarlo, era pieno di cuciture e cicatrici. Non si fidava ancora bene di nessuno, figuriamoci se voleva fidarsi degli adulti – _dopotutto era stato proprio uno di loro a fargli del male_.

«Se Akaba vuole andare, può andarci» proferì, mettendosi le mani dietro alla nuca e voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Sora rimase abbastanza perplesso da quell’affermazione. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto rifiutare un aiuto da parte di qualcuno? Non aveva mai incontrato una persona talmente diffidente come lui, questo era sicuro.

«Ma perché?» domandò, «Magari i miei genitori possono aiutarti».

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola abbassò le braccia e si allontanò leggermente, andando verso la porta d’ingresso. «Sono adulti» disse, «Non accetto aiuto da degli adulti».

Reira sospirò, «Yuri, devi capire che non tutti gli adulti sono come mio fratello, non stereotipare in questo modo».

«Mai sentito il proverbio “fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio”?».

Yuri uscì da casa Hiragi, lasciando da soli gli altri ragazzi. Sora abbassò lo sguardo, pensando che magari non l’avrebbe più rivisto, che forse si sarebbe messo nei guai, da solo. Yuzu gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra, «Non ti preoccupare, tornerà» disse, provando a rassicurarlo, «Succede quasi sempre così».

Il turchese alzò lo sguardo verso la ragazza, ancora intristito, « _Quasi_ , hai detto bene».

Dall’espressione del ragazzino, Yuzu capì come si sentiva. Tra l’altro, Yuya si sentiva in dovere di cercare Yuri solo per vedere un sorriso nel volto di Sora. Capiva che, nonostante il poco tempo in cui si sono conosciuti, aveva stretto un bel legame con lui, dato che era l’unico con cui parlava in quella prigione.

In quel momento, Shiunin era veramente combattuto. Non sapeva se tornare a casa dai genitori, cercare Yuri o rimanere da Yuzu per quella notte. Non sarebbe neanche stato sicuro cercare per tutta la sera l’amico, conoscendo la città e gli elementi che ci abitavano. Tutto ciò lo mandava in confusione, l’unica cosa sicura era che voleva tornare alla sua solita vita.

 

Quella stessa notte, Edward e Ryuko erano di turno per pattugliare la città. Alla fine decisero di non attuare il loro piano di andare in giro in incognito, dato che era un _serio_ turno di lavoro. La cosa peggiore era che nessuno dei due era tanto in vena di lavorare, quella sera.

«Avrei preferito risolvere il caso dei ragazzini scomparsi, piuttosto che stare così tutto il tempo» ammise Edward, prendendo una patatina dal pacchetto che teneva in mano, addentandola e masticandola.

«Sai cosa? Secondo me avremmo dovuto chiedere a MacField se lo risolveva al posto nostro» sbuffò Ryuko, «Proprio oggi che stavamo facendo le cose per bene».

«Perché, non le facciamo mai per bene?».

«I nostri bisnonni non sarebbero per nulla fieri di noi».

Phoenix chiuse il pacchetto di patatine e lo mise dentro il suo marsupio nero, «Non parlare così, mi metti tristezza».

Durante la guida, Marufuji notò un’ombra avvicinarsi verso di loro; di media altezza, con dei capelli visibilmente bizzarri e con due ciuffi ribelli che andavano verso l’alto. Si avvicinò leggermente alla figura, pensando che magari fosse l’ennesima persona ubriaca di turno. Invece no, era proprio Yuri.

Si stupì a vederlo, dato che lo conosceva solo di vista e, qualche volta, lo vedeva in giro per la città, ma era ormai da tempo che era assente, perciò lo ricordava leggermente più basso e più curato di com’era in quel momento. Però almeno aveva addosso dei vestiti puliti – naturalmente quelli prestati da Yuzu.

«Ragazzo, che ci fai qui in giro nel bel mezzo della notte?» domandò Edward.

Yuri voltò lo sguardo verso gli agenti, inizialmente perplesso, poi assottigliò leggermente gli occhi. «Non ho nessun posto dove andare» rispose, voltando nuovamente lo sguardo altrove.

I due agenti rimasero abbastanza confusi dal comportamento del ragazzo. Se lo ricordavano come uno spensierato, che faceva e diceva ciò che pensava, ed era felice. Invece in quel momento lo vedevano abbastanza diffidente e più serio.

Edward, visto che era più vicino, notò alcune cicatrici visibili nella pelle di Yuri. Dopo che lo salutarono, Ryuko andò in direzione dritta, ricominciando quindi a guidare. Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei, «Tu non te ne sei accorta, vero?» domandò.

«No, di cosa?»

« _È uno di loro_ »

 

Yuri continuò a camminare per strada e sbuffò, tirando un sassolino con il piede mentre passava. L’aveva detto e l’avrebbe ribadito: non accettava aiuto da nessun adulto, nemmeno dagli agenti di polizia. Ormai non si fidava più. Era come se gli fosse venuta una sottospecie di fobia, non sapeva nemmeno lui come descriverla.

Ma si stava quasi pentendo. Sora e Reira sarebbero stati in pericolo senza di lui, pensava. Cambiò direzione, pensando inizialmente di tornare a casa di Yuzu. Ma no, si fermò di nuovo, abbassando lo sguardo. C’erano Yuzu e Yuya con loro, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda.

Si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di sé stesso, ma in fondo non gli importava. L’importante era che loro riuscissero a salvarsi.

«Tutto bene?» domandò una voce maschile.

Si voltò verso chi gli aveva fatto quella domanda, e si trovò davanti un giovane adulto, piuttosto alto, dai capelli verdi, con un ciuffo dalle sfumature più chiare e degli occhi color ambra. Yuri preferì non rispondere. Non voleva assolutamente fidarsi di lui. Così si diresse dalla parte opposta e fece un passo in avanti, ma fu fermato dallo stesso ragazzo.

«Mollami,» gli disse, «non ho bisogno di aiuto».

«Questo è quello che credi tu» rispose, prendendo il cellulare in mano, «Yuya, credo di aver trovato il ragazzo che cercavi».

 _Yuya_? Era stato lui a mandare _quell’uomo_ a cercarlo? Quest’ultimo mollò la presa dal braccio del ragazzo e gli sorrise.

«Mi chiamo Shun, e non preoccuparti, non ti farò nulla. Voglio solo riportarti dai tuoi amici».

 

Sentendo la bella notizia mandata da Yuya, Sora si sentì più sollevato. Se non fosse stato trovato, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Si sentiva come se, in fondo, fosse stato lui a farlo andare via, come se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Anche se, in effetti, lo aveva fatto, inavvertitamente.

Non pensava che Yuri avesse sviluppato, dopo quella grave esperienza, un grande astio verso gli adulti. Yuya, sapendo ciò, sperava solamente che Yuri non scappasse, vedendo Shun – _e anche se fosse, se lo sarebbe aspettato_.

Sora, al contrario, non aveva perso fiducia in nessuno. Certo, dopo l’esperienza vissuta aveva imparato che non ci si doveva fidare proprio di _tutti_ , ma solo di alcuni. Non voleva diventare estremamente diffidente come Yuri, voleva solo fare più attenzione agli avvenimenti futuri.

«Dici che lo riporterà?».

In fondo anche il turchese si aspettava una fuga da parte del ragazzo, però sperava vivamente che tornasse, era molto preoccupato. Yuya gli sorrise, «Non preoccuparti» gli disse, «Shun è il ragazzo di mio cugino Yuto, ed è anche un amico di famiglia, sono sicuro che in qualche modo riuscirà a convincerlo a tornare».

In effetti, in qualche modo, ci riuscì. I due tornarono dopo qualche minuto dalla chiamata, e Sora corse ad abbracciare Yuri, che rimase inizialmente perplesso dall’abbraccio. Era da tempo che non si sentiva prendere tra le braccia di qualcuno, e come secondo inizio era una sensazione abbastanza strana. Poi capì, e decise di ricambiare l’abbraccio, accennando un sorriso.

Era come se quell’abbraccio l’avesse distratto da tutti i problemi avuti e i pensieri negativi che stava facendo. In effetti era così, ne aveva proprio bisogno.

 

«Non ci posso credere!»

Reiji diede un forte pugno alla porta della cella vuota di Yuri e Sora, con la rabbia che ormai aveva superato il suo limite. Come aveva potuto lasciarseli sfuggire così facilmente? Ma soprattutto, perché suo fratello aveva collaborato a quella fuga? Da Reira non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, era stato un duro colpo.

Ma a quanto pare, come pensava fin dall’inizio, era meglio pensare a produrre le proprie idee da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Reira dopotutto, non era tanto d’aiuto per lui, era solo suo fratello minore e doveva badare ai prigionieri, controllare che fossero sempre fermi nelle celle. _Allora perché stavolta non l’ha fatto?_

Ma ormai, pensò, era inutile farsi tante domande senza risposta.

 _Doveva ritrovarli ad ogni costo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma salve!  
> sì, anche oggi faccio l'angolino giù. chiedo innanzitutto infinitamente scusa per il ritardo, ma ho avuto un blocco veramente enorme e non sapevo più cosa scrivere, ma fortunatamente ho aggiornato!  
> spero che questo capitolo, anche se non mi soddisfa più di tanto, vi sia piaciuto, perché comunque ho sviluppato parte delle mie idee, che piano piano andranno, grazie a questo capitolo, in una storia leggermente più profonda e abbastanza traumatizzante (ripeto, se non volete leggere questo tipo di descrizioni che si andranno a vedere, saltate se vi va;;;; non voglio urtare la sensibilità di nessuno)  
> e niente, credo di aver finito. au revoir!


	4. III — Ricerca

Quella sera stavano pensando come sistemarsi per dormire. Dato che era arrivato anche Shun, poteva effettivamente aiutarli, dato che era il maggiorenne del gruppo poteva invitare lui qualcuno a casa sua, o sennò direttamente tutti e tre. Il problema era che Sora voleva tornare a casa, riabbracciare i suoi genitori e condurre nuovamente la vita di sempre.

«Un passo alla volta» gli disse Yuri, «Prima dobbiamo vedere _come_ farti tornare a casa… e vedere anche dove dovremmo vivere noi».

Shun socchiuse gli occhi, riflettendo un momento, «Yuri, una curiosità. Sei orfano, vero?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi, osservato da tutti con malinconia, annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Dopo le varie condoglianze, Kurosaki decise di portarli con sé più in fretta possibile, Reiji avrebbe potuto rintracciarli da un momento all’altro, a quell’ora di notte. Li portò tutti e tre nella sua macchina, Yuri stava davanti e gli altri due ragazzini nei sedili dietro. Non appena partirono, Reira guardò fuori al finestrino durante il tragitto.

Era tutto così diverso dalla città in cui abitava lui con il fratello maggiore. Questa piccola città era cupa e grigia, molto triste a vedersi, sebbene l’aria fosse pulita e molti avevano delle piante, che fossero nei balconi o nei piccoli giardini, e gli alberi presenti crescevano bene. Di sicuro, gli alberi e le piante erano l’unica cosa che potesse colorare un po’ la città.

Sora la conosceva bene, visto che ci abitava. Non appena vide casa sua, rimase a pensare un po’ ai momenti passati lì. Sarebbe tornato presto, o almeno ci sperava. L’edificio aveva un tetto nero chiaro, tendente appunto al grigio scuro. Tutto il resto invece era bianco, abbastanza slavato, come se fosse invecchiato e consumato. Ma a lui piaceva così com’era. Non appena la casa scomparve dalla sua vista, abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, e così rimase per tutto il viaggio in auto.

 

Quando arrivarono davanti a casa di Shun, si misero a guardarsi un po’ in giro per gli esterni della casa: il giardino era piccolo, ma grande abbastanza da ospitarci una panchina in legno con un tavolino, evidentemente era il luogo in cui si poteva chiacchierare respirando la piacevole brezza che si sentiva ogni tanto durante l’estate;  oltre a quello, c’erano anche delle piante.

Kurosaki bussò alla porta e ciò fece rimanere perplessi i tre che lo stavano accompagnando, ma la porta che si aprì rispose alla possibile domanda “perché bussa?”. Chi lo aprì fu la nonna, che non pensavano nemmeno ci fosse, anzi, pensavano che lui vivesse da solo.

Ma il ragazzo spiegò, «Questa è casa di mia nonna, vi ho portati qui perché in questo modo potrà deliziarvi con alcuni manicaretti».

Si sa come sono le nonne, rimpinzano i nipoti come se non ci fosse un domani. Shun sapeva che la sua cara nonnina avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche con loro tre, vedendoli così magri. Non appena l’anziana ospitò tutti in casa, notarono che c’era anche Yuto in casa. Shun stesso subito dopo spiegò la situazione, «La mia intenzione originale era appunto portarvi a casa mia, ma ahimè, ci sono dei lavori di riparazione e non vorrei parlare di queste faccende delicate davanti a degli sconosciuti».

Sora capì, in fondo non sarebbe stato corretto. Anche se in effetti, alcuni dovevano sapere il perché di queste misteriose scomparse. Chi non ne sapeva nulla magari voleva solo stare nell’ignoranza, perché si sa, molti si potrebbero impressionare, invece, chi conosceva alcuni agenti di polizia, avrebbe potuto appunto raccontare tutto a loro. Yuri però, non si fidava nemmeno di loro.

Poco prima infatti, quando aveva incontrato i due giovani agenti, era rimasto sulle sue, non voleva parlargli né rivelare nulla. E capiva tra l’altro che i due erano abbastanza straniti nel vederlo così, poco curato, con le cicatrici e dei vestiti che di sicuro non si sarebbe messo lui di sua spontanea volontà – perché dopotutto stava indossando una felpa blu chiaro con cucite sopra delle stelline gialle, dei jeans leggermente stretti per la sua taglia e delle scarpe da ginnastica rosa. In più, dato che le scarpe erano basse e i jeans gli andavano stretti, gli si potevano intravedere le caviglie, tutte nere perché erano riempite di lividi e ferite da quando era in cella.

La nonna di Shun infatti vide l’aspetto veramente sciupato del ragazzo e cominciò anche a preoccuparsi che non si fosse preso qualche malattia. Possibile, dato che in quella prigione Reiji non faceva mai le pulizie, e quindi era tutto pieno di polvere, muffa, resti di macchie di sangue e tanto altro. L’anziana non era un medico, ma lo era stato in passato, di conseguenza dare un’occhiata più da vicino non avrebbe fatto schifo. Ormai Shun aveva capito il carattere di Yuri, infatti inizialmente non voleva farsi toccare dalla nonna, ma convinto dal fatto che un tempo era un medico, tanto valeva lasciarsi controllare.

Alla fine della piccola visita, si concluse che Yuri non aveva niente, “era sano come un pesce”, come diceva la nonna. Queste parole gli fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo, una delle sue uniche paure era appunto avere una malattia presa da quella prigione. C’erano solo le ferite da curare, ma per il resto stava fortunatamente bene. Anche Sora ne era sollevato, e anche senza una visita, sapeva per certo anche lui stesso di stare bene, visto che era stato nella cella per solo una notte.

Poco dopo le presentazioni con Yuto, l’anziana signora si mise a preparare la cena. Shun pensava che sarebbe stata sicuramente abbondante, conoscendola. Durante la preparazione dei piatti, arrivò il nonno. Quest’ultimo era solito fare una passeggiatina la sera, e quella sera era durata leggermente di più.

«Si può sapere perché sei tornato a quest’ora?» domandò la donna.

Il marito si mise a ridere, «I miei due amici mi hanno visto mentre passeggiavo, perciò…».

«Perciò ti sei fermato di nuovo da loro? Hai una bella faccia tosta, ti avevo detto di tornare presto!»

I giovani che stavano guardando si misero a ridacchiare, stavano assistendo a una classica discussione tra marito e moglie, ciò ricordava un po’ i loro genitori o i loro nonni. Yuri accennò un semplice sorriso, lui nemmeno si ricordava dei suoi genitori o dei suoi nonni, era troppo piccolo, all’epoca. Sora infatti subito dopo si voltò verso di lui, perplesso.

«Va tutto bene?» gli chiese, e il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui.

«Sì, almeno credo».

Shiunin gli rivolse un’occhiata leggermente imbronciata, «Così però mi fai preoccupare…»

Yuri si mise a ridacchiare, dopodiché gli accarezzò la testa. «Ho ancora tanto da raccontarti, ma questo non è il momento adatto» gli disse, sorridendo. Il turchese non capì. Cosa aveva di così tanto da raccontargli? Anche se effettivamente, con quello poteva anche intendere che voleva fare più amicizia con lui.

 

Si fece notte fonda, e Yuzu era a casa sua, insieme a Yuya. Visto che erano da soli, quest’ultimo voleva approfittarne per parlare con lei dei suoi sentimenti, ma un po’ d’ansia che aveva in corpo gli stroncava le parole, era una sensazione davvero orribile, ogni volta che gli capitava voleva sotterrarsi.

Anche se c’era quel silenzio imbarazzante, Yuya voleva comunque farle compagnia, se l’avesse lasciata da sola si sarebbe sentito in colpa. Yuzu gli sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui, mentre era davanti alla cucina.

«Ti offro qualcosa? Magari qualcosa da bere» propose subito dopo.

«Per ora nulla, grazie» rispose il ragazzo, «Sto bene così».

«Sono contenta che tu sia rimasto qui…» ammise lei, «Finché i miei genitori non tornano dal loro viaggio sarò da sola, e magari potresti… venirmi a trovare, qualche volta, se ti va…».

Poco dopo sentì il rumore di una macchina che si fermava davanti a casa Hiragi. Sakaki andò a spegnere tutte le luci, in modo tale che, se qualcuno fosse sceso e avesse visto le luci spente, sarebbe stato convinto del fatto che in quella casa stavano tutti dormendo. Successivamente i due andarono in camera della ragazza, quest’ultima si sedette sul letto, mentre il ragazzo guardava fuori alla finestra, con difficoltà, dato che cercava nello stesso tempo anche di nascondersi.

«Yuya… ho paura…» sussurrò la ragazza.

«Stai tranquilla… speriamo sia solo un passante…».

Si sentì un passo, poi un altro, ed erano sempre più vicini. Yuzu, senza accorgersene, venne presa da dietro, da delle forti e possenti braccia.

«Yuya!» urlò, e il ragazzo si voltò velocemente verso di lei.

«No, Yuzu!» gridò, cercando di riprenderla, ma in poco tempo, venne preso anche lui.

I due, visto che si stavano dimenando dalla paura tra le braccia del soggetto, vennero fermati. Caddero in un sonno profondo, dopo una puntura sul braccio sinistro di ognuno.

 

Tutto ciò successe mentre a casa dei nonni di Shun, tutti stavano tranquillamente dormendo. Nello stesso momento però, il turno di pattuglia di Edward e Ryuko non era ancora finito, infatti stavano controllando con attenzione le strade della cittadina.

Non appena arrivarono davanti a casa di Yuzu, Edward, con il suo buon occhio, trovò uno strano indizio. «Ryuko, fermati qui, scendiamo» disse, scendendo dall’automobile insieme alla collega. Trovarono per terra una siringa ormai vuota, ma anche spaccata in due – infatti quello era proprio il pezzo finale, con cui poco prima Yuzu e Yuya erano stati punti.

«E questa…?» domandò Ryuko, prendendola in mano.

«Non ho idea di chi possa essere. Torniamo in caserma, magari dalle impronte digitali possiamo scoprire di chi è».

 

La mattina dopo Sora si svegliò per primo e, non appena uscì dalla stanza da letto vide la nonna che stava già preparando la colazione. Sorrise, in effetti aveva proprio fame, in quel momento. Si sedette su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo, mentre l’anziana si voltò verso di lui, dandogli il buongiorno e un piatto con sopra un pancake con miele.

Lo mangiò con gusto, era una delle sue colazioni preferite, questo era sicuro. Gli mancava la bella vita in questo modo, e sperava vivamente di tornare a casa sua al più presto. Si sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta di casa, e l’anziana signora andò ad aprire.

«Oh, i coniugi Hiragi…» mormorò, «Qual buon vento vi porta qui?» domandò subito dopo. Sora si voltò a guardare la scena, poi si alzò e andò dietro al muro, cercando di ascoltare.

«Non è tanto un buon vento, signora Kurosaki…» disse l’uomo, «Nostra figlia e, a quanto abbiamo capito anche il suo amico Yuya, sono scomparsi misteriosamente… anche i signori Sakaki sono molto preoccupati».

Il ragazzino dai capelli turchesi spalancò gli occhi. “ _S-sono stati rapiti anche loro_ …” pensò, mentre delle lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi, e la sua espressione diventò più terrorizzata. Quando Shun e Yuri scesero le scale insieme, sentirono una parte della conversazione e, sussurrando, si fecero spiegare un po’ anche da Sora.

La situazione stava degenerando, e se Akaba aveva preso Yuya e Yuzu, significava che stava sicuramente cercando anche i tre fuggitivi. Erano nei guai seri, e dovevano assolutamente restare nascosti. Ma era piuttosto difficile. Akaba Reiji aveva buon occhio, era molto furbo e se voleva una cosa, _la otteneva subito_ , e questo Yuri lo sapeva molto bene, ancora di più Reira.

«E a-adesso che cosa facciamo?» balbettò Sora.

«Dovete stare chiusi in casa. Ci sono degli anziani, sicuramente non penserà che siete qui. Sono sicuro che nemmeno una mente criminale come la sua possa fare del male a delle persone anziane come i miei nonni» mormorò Shun.

«Beh, è proprio su questo che ti sbagli» intervenne Yuri, «Io ero proprio a casa dei miei nonni quando mi rapì. Fu l’anno scorso… prima uccise i miei nonni, poi mi prese e mi portò via con sé».

Le lacrime di Sora aumentarono, e il suo pianto si fece più forte, «N-non voglio tornare a casa, non voglio che i miei genitori vengano uccisi! Mi sentirei in colpa, mi sentirei come se fossi stato io l’assassino!».

Shun gli mise le mani nelle spalle, «Rilassati, troveremo una soluzione, noi quattro possiamo sempre andarcene via di qui, Yuto si prenderà cura dei miei nonni… e loro si prenderanno cura di lui di conseguenza».

Yuri invece rifletté, «Di solito Akaba agisce di notte, per questo motivo Yuya e Yuzu non sono a casa di quest’ultima a quest’ora. Li avrà sicuramente presi verso le tre, la stessa ora in cui prese me… me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri».

Kurosaki annuì, «Ora dobbiamo solo cercare un posto dove andare. Quest’uomo prende questa città come bersaglio solo perché ha meno poliziotti, e di conseguenza non agiscono tanto in fretta» e poco dopo, spalancò leggermente gli occhi, «Un momento… conosco un certo MacField…».

«E chi è questo MacField?» domandò il viola.

«Dennis MacField è uno dei detective più rispettati nella caserma non poco lontano da qui. Qualche volta è accompagnato anche da Edward Phoenix e Ryuko Marufuji, ma dicono che loro non sono tanto bravi, e che sono lenti».

Yuri sorrise, «Marufuji e Phoenix? Sono proprio chi penso io?».

«Sì, Edward è il pronipote di Edo Phoenix, mentre Ryuko Marufuji è la pronipote di Asuka Tenjoin e Ryo Marufuji. Ma dubito che i loro bisnonni siano fieri di loro» sospirò, «Ad ogni modo possiamo sempre andare a parlare con quel MacField questo pomeriggio, vi va?».

Sora e Yuri si diedero un’occhiata d’intesa, poi annuirono, accennando un sorriso.

 

Yuya si svegliò per primo e, non appena aprì gli occhi, si trovò coricato su un letto. Si mise seduto e cominciò a guardarsi in giro, notando che era proprio dentro una cella. La porta era d’acciaio con una piccola finestrella a sbarre, mentre la finestra era uguale come tutte le celle, un semplice buco da cui passava aria fredda.

Posò per caso la mano sinistra, pensava fosse il materasso, ma era qualcosa di più morbido. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che sotto la sua mano c’era proprio il seno di Yuzu. Tolse la mano da lì e arrossì, tra l’altro quest’ultima era vestita con una semplice tunica rattoppata e scollata.

La ragazza si svegliò proprio grazie al suo tocco e, si spaventò non appena si rese conto di essere dentro la fredda cella.

«Y-yuya… siamo proprio dove penso io?» domandò, titubante.

«Sì, esatto…» mormorò lui in risposta.

Perlomeno la velata luce del sole toglieva un po’ di quell’aspetto terrificante alla cella, e sembrava solamente di essere in una stanza da letto abbandonata da un po’ di tempo, piena di polvere e sporcizia. Ma allo stesso tempo, sebbene l’aspetto terribile fosse meno notabile, non era consolabile affatto essere lì. Chissà in quale momento della giornata Akaba avrebbe potuto far loro qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Quei vestiti larghi che avevano addosso poi, erano davvero imbarazzanti, uno dei motivi per il quale Yuya aveva toccato per sbaglio i “graziosi cuscini” di Yuzu poco prima, senza accorgersene. Erano talmente larghi che potevano starci due corpi interi. I due ovviamente ci avevano pensato, ma non spiccicarono neanche una parola per dieci minuti. Se riuscivano anche solo a guardarsi poteva essere considerato un miracolo.

«Uhm» mugugnò il ragazzo, cercando di formulare qualche parola, «Scusa per prima» balbettò subito dopo. La ragazza capì; quest’ultima aveva ancora le mani al petto, stringendo la larga maglia.

«Non fa niente» rispose, voltando lo sguardo altrove, ancora imbarazzata.

Nello stesso momento, Yuya sentì qualcosa provenire dalla stanza a fianco. Sicuramente la loro cella era proprio a fianco all’ufficio di Reiji, _mah, quale fortuna_ , non solo erano rinchiusi in una cella, ma questa era pure a fianco all’ufficio di quel pazzo. _Roba da matti_. Il ragazzo avvicinò il suo orecchio sinistro al freddo muro di pietra, cercando di sentire meglio.

Era caduta di nuovo la lavagna dal muro, e lo scienziato stava cercando di rimetterla a posto. Al solito, era piena di appunti e scarabocchi, a volte si potevano persino intravedere i bordi. Poco dopo si rimise a sedere nella scrivania, prendendo appunti dei due nuovi arrivati, guardando ovviamente le schede scolastiche. “Nominativo: Sakaki Yuya – Data di nascita: 24 luglio 2165” e continuava nelle varie informazioni, “Nominativo: Hiragi Yuzu – Data di nascita: 10 dicembre 2165” e lo stesso valeva per lei.

Ricordandosi l’aspetto fisico di Yuya – che, tra l’altro, era quello che gli interessava di più – stava cominciando a pensare a cosa fare. Forse era arrivato il momento di utilizzare il progetto “ _SHARK_ ”, che consisteva nell’inserire la coda dello squalo al posto delle gambe e la pinna dorsale sulla schiena. Ma in cosa poteva trasformare la dolce Yuzu? Non aveva progetti precisi per le ragazze, ma per il momento voleva provare un po’ tutto, giusto per vedere quale aspetto poteva starle meglio. Ma per il momento voleva pensare solo a Yuya. Con lui il progetto “ _SHARK_ ” sarebbe stato una favola.

 

«Quindi è proprio come pensavamo, Hiragi Yuzu e Sakaki Yuya sono stati rapiti?» domandò Edward.

In quel momento c’era proprio un colloquio tra Ryuko e Edward, e insieme a loro c’era anche il detective di cui parlavano, Dennis MacField. Quest’ultimo era un uomo sposato, con i capelli rosso salmonato, che si andavano a scurire sul castano, ed era anche il detective più rispettato di quella caserma, ogni caso complicato con lui era risolto.

«Esatto» disse, «Visto che voi siete incaricati per questi casi, vi consiglio di cercare subito la prigione in cui sono chiusi e portare qui Akaba Reiji. Ma fate molta attenzione, dicono che sappia come prendere dalle mani una pistola da dietro, era già successo a un agente».

Edward deglutì, mentre Ryuko annuì, «Va bene, saremo prudenti».

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e, non appena Dennis disse “avanti”, entrarono Shun insieme a Sora, Yuri e Reira. I due agenti guardarono il ragazzo dai capelli viola, un po’ perplessi.

«Tu sei il ragazzo dell’altra notte…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buongiornissimo! anche se è pomeriggio rip  
> lo so, ho un sacco di storie da aggiornare, e oggi ho aggiornato questa, anche se in ritardo. dal prossimo capitolo ci saranno molte sorprese e plot twist, so che mi faccio odiare con una fine del capitolo così ambigua, ma a me piacciono così;;  
> so, purtroppo, che yuto non ha avuto un'evoluzione caratteriale, è che è considerato - come nella ff del backstage!AU - solo cugino di yuya e fidanzato di shun, che si prende cura dei nonni di quest'ultimo quando lui non c'è, e non ha avuto nemmeno un dialogo con i personaggi in tutto questo capitolo in cui è apparso. vedrò di fare qualcosa, non è escluso che possa apparire in qualche ff a parte sempre su quest'ambientazione, comunque!  
> per quanto riguarda yuya e yuzu, ecco il ruolo importante che giocheranno da qui. i due sono stati rapiti (come sicuramente qualcuno di voi avrà immaginato, credo, poi ditemi voi) ma poi, cosa succederà secondo voi? (non spoilero nulla huhu) ora invece, shun e i tre fuggitivi sono alla polizia, ma il più grande si fida di macfield. cosa farà quest'ultimo? rifilerà l'incarico ai due goffi ma capaci agenti phoenix e marufuji, o risolverà tutto da solo?   
> spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e a presto! (sì, intanto sto anche scrivendo la terza parte di "card games" e mi sto organizzando per il backstage!AU, scusatemi tantissimo)  
> czerwony


End file.
